When love comes to town
by GeneGenielover28
Summary: AU season 3. Inspired by GeneHuntress & Lifeinthe80s. After destroying her relationship with Gene and pushing him into the arms of another intern and fellow copper Alex has moved on. With a new life and a new idenitity Alex is enjoying her life as the high flying owner and manager of a popular night club. All is well until Gene breezes back into her life. Is there hope for them?
1. The Woman's got rhythm

**Hi again. I promise to get a chapter up for Love is a song soon but I had to put this story up, it just wouldn't leave my head. I was inspired by both GeneHuntress and Lifeinthe80's when reading their fics Broken trust and broken hearts and Casablanca. I came up with this idea while listening to some rhythm and blues music. I hope you enjoy and some reviews would be good. Tell me what you think of it.**

**The woman's got rhythm **

"Lex! Come on girl, you need to wake up; the club will be opening in just under an hour! We need the place ready by then; we are sold out tonight!"

Alex moaned while she stretched her body leisurely. She was getting use to sleeping into the late hours of the afternoon. Everything in her life was going well since resigning from the force and losing Molly. For once in her life Alex Drake felt at peace with herself. She felt content; she was at a place where she could accept everything that had happened to her, from Gene breaking her heart and running off with a WPC named Miranda Curtain, to Keats's betrayal. However there were times when she wondered what Gene was doing and whether or not he ever thought of her. It was her fault anyway she did break his trust by requesting those stupid files; she knew that Gene would never hurt Sam. She had no one to blame for her bust up with Gene but herself. No use in dragging back up the past, that was gone and dusted.

Alex shook her head, that time in her life was done and dusted along with her name; she was not longer Alex Drake, she was now known as Lexis Madison or "Lex" as her friends called her. Her intimate family had either called her Lex, Lexi or Lexis so she decided to change her named to Lexis while she relied on her family's middle name to change her identity. On top of that she chopped off nearly all of her long curly hair and styled it so that it now looked like a short side swept pixie cut. She had put on weight and now had a fully shaped body that made her look like a sex bomb while her hazel eyes shone with enthusiasm that hadn't been felt in a long time. In short she felt like she was sitting on top of the world. She smiled to herself but her musings were then interrupted by another screech.

'Lex! Come on! Get ready already! People are starting to arrive!" yelled Tess

"I'll be down in a minute Tess!" yelled Alex as she started to put her clothes on that she had chosen for the night. She decided to go for a long flowing black laced dress that covered her body while still showing a hint of leg through the long slit that went up to her hips. She matched that with silver stilettos and silver diamond earrings while her makeup consisted of a smoky black and gold colour. Simple but elegant. She then picked up her coat and headed down stairs to ensure that the club would be ready for their sold out guest.

"There you are Lex, I was getting worried." Sighed Tess, her best friend and her fellow manager of the club.

"You never have to worry about me Tess." Said Alex

'Sometimes I do wonder about that."

"Has the singer and the musician's arrived?" asked Alex

"Setting up on stage now, got to hand it to ya Alex, this idea of having a band or a couple of singers perform every night was a corker of an idea, so many people are coming in and now we have offers from international bands and singers who want to play down here." Beamed Tess.

"Yes, I am in talks to get The Clash to perform here next fortnight' nodded Alex

"You are kidding? The Clash!" The place will be flooded; we might have to make extensions to the place.

"Already on it with the councils. I have sent in the proposal that we discussed the other day." Said Alex.

'Things are going our way then eh?" said Tess

"Well after all the crap that has happened to me I deserve some bloody success and happiness in my life!' said Alex

"Amen to that." Agreed Tess

"We better get the foods and drinks prepared, staff arrived?" asked Alex

"Waitresses already here now, there are a couple of people here with me in the bar and the Chef's kitchen is buzzing away with the food now." Responded Tess.

"Bodyguards and bouncers?"

"Check"

"VIP rooms?"

"Check"

"Dinner reservations for everyone else?"

"Check, Lexi, everything will be fine. We have been doing this for over a year now, nothing has gone wrong and nothing will happen tonight. Stop stressing ok? Reassured Tess

"Yes, but this time we have got the legendary B.B King performing tonight and this is the first time we are opening up to the regular public, only members and their families were allowed in and now we have people from all walks of life coming in,anything can happen." Sighed Alex

"We had to expand and we had so many offers from international and local singers, all of them willing to pay us some good money and we are getting great profit returns. So with great risk come great rewards."

"That is such a 80s saying Tess."

"But oh so true, come on Lex, you have worked hard for this, this is your moment!"

"If only my private life can be as good as my professional one right now." Sighed Alex

"Well you never know, you might meet someone and that will only happen if you take a chance. Now let's go set everything up."

Alex can only smile and nod while she followed Tess to the front of the club to have a word with the technical people who were setting up the lighting and the sound. After everything was set up Tess then turned to Alex.

"Oh and by the way I have to show you something, come on"

Tess dragged Alex to the front, both nodding at security who nodded back, both men recognising the women as the owners of the club. Tess turned her around and showed her the new sign which lit up in neon lights against the evening sky with two ways inscribed on it."

"Bolly's Place"

Tears started to appear in Alex's eyes as she hugged Tess.

"It's beautiful."

"I know that your past is painful Alex but rhythm and blues music is associated to that sort of stuff and this is a tribute to you." Explained Tess.

"I love it, but it your place too."

"Yeah, but if it wasn't for you I will be still in an abusive relationship and I wouldn't be here running this great club with you."

Alex just smiled and the two women shared a hug once more.

"This is what women should be doing, banding together and not fighting over men."

"Men, huh, who needs them, sisters are doing it for themselves eh?" sniggered Tess

"Damn straight we are." Smiled Alex.

Both women went back to the club, both preparing for the big night.

The night was going well, people were up and dancing on the dance floor to the blues and rhythm of B.B King while people in the VIP rooms and tables with the best views in the club swayed, clapped and tapped their hands and feet to the beat. Families were there having a great time with their kids, couples were dancing, men and women were chatting to one another, the booze was flowing and the grub was being eaten while Alex and Tess basked in the glory of their success.

"Told you Lexi, this is a good as it gets. Now all you need now is a man to pleasure you throughout the night."

Alex just laughed a full light hearted laugh as she bounced to the music with a champagne glass in one hand.

"You are so right Tess but first I better chat to the business people upstairs. See if I can get more money from them."

"Did I tell you that some local politicians and a few coppers from the MET are here?"

"Oh really? Asked Alex.

"Yeah, people are putting in big bucks, we have already made a profit of several thousand pounds. This is our night Lexi.

"I will drink to that, but as manager and owner of this joint I better present myself to them." Said Alex.

"As all good owners should do." Nodded Tess.

Alex gracefully flowed in and out of the crowds, chatting to everyone, always receiving grand reviews from the booze to the music, to the food. All of the major critics of the city were all giving her praise for the great food, the entertainment and the general atmosphere. Alex felt like she was floating on air. She proceeded to move on to the upper rooms where all the pollies, doctors, upper class finacial wankers, lawyers and coppers were present. It was the same as the feedback from downstairs, all praise and enjoyment of her fine food, booze and entertainment.

After chatting with several supers along with the commissioner of the Met Alex breathed a sigh of relief, she didn't meet him tonight. She had been nervous that she would bump into him tonight. That had been her greatest fear since she had decided to name her club after the nickname he had used for her and after deciding to expand the club but she hadn't seen him all night. So far so good. She had seen Chris and Shaz, all snuggled up in the corner, making eyes at each other and she had seen Ray with his date. Both married which made Alex smile, she knew that someone would get to Ray one day but instead of going up to say hello she ducked behind a few people and hightailed it back to the bar downstairs.

"What's wrong?" asked Tess

"Saw Chris, Ray and Shaz"

"Oh dear, did they see you?"

"No, I ducked behind a few people and came back here, they didn't see me though, too engrossed with their dates particularly Ray.

"Heard his married." Said Tess

"Yep."

"Well I'll be damned" said Tess

"Yep."

"So you didn't see HIM then?"

"No, I don't want to, too many memories."

"Heard he had another bust up with that sheila, what is her name?"

"WPC Curtain, Miranda Curtain."

"Yeah, her, they are still together, but they are on and off, they have been on the rocks for a while, think he has been sleeping around behind her back. Shows that all men are the same, you dodged a bullet there girl." Said Tess as she smoked her fag.

"I did betray him by going behind his back and getting those files on Sam,"

"That is nothing compared to what she did to him and him to her. A pair of bloody hypercrites if you ask me. You made a mistake; you wanted to know something that he wouldn't tell you so you went to find out for yourself. Relationships are a two way street, you have to be honest with each other, he wasn't straight up with you so why should you be to him?" argued Tess.

"But he claimed that he always told me the truth."

"Bullshit, all men say that, just trying to make you feel guilty. You showed him though, look at you now.

"Yeah, I did." Smiled Alex as both women clinked their glasses together and listened to the last song for the night.

_When the evening, the evening sun goes down__  
__You gonna find me somewhere hanging around__  
__The night life, people, it ain't no good life__  
__But it's my life, yeah __All the people just like you and me__  
_

_Everybody's dreaming__  
__Dreaming about their old used to be__  
__The night life, hey, it ain't no good life, people__  
__Oh but it's my life_

_Yes listen to the blues, people__  
__Listen to what they're saying__  
__Yes listen to the blues, people__  
__Listen to the way they're playing_

_Heaven please send to all mankind__  
__Understanding and peace of mind__  
__If it's not asking too much_

_Please send me someone to love, someone to love_

_Show the world, show them how to get along__  
__Peace will enter when hate is gone_

_If it's not asking too much__  
__Please send me someone to love__  
__Please send me someone to love_

_Nights I lay awake and ponder world's troubles__  
__And my answer is always the same__  
__Unless man put an end to this damnable sin__  
__Hate will put the world in a flame, what a shame_

_Just because I'm, because I'm in misery__  
__Oh I don't beg, I don't beg for no sympathy__  
__But if it's not asking too much_

_Please send me someone to love, yeah_

_Oh the night life, people it ain't no good life__  
__But it's my life, yeah__  
__So please, please, please, please, please, please__  
__Please send me someone to love__  
__Someone to love_

After B.B King had finished playing everyone got on their feet to cheer him off the stage. Alex came up to the stage and hugged the singer and thanked him for officially opening their club for the night.

"Ladies and Gentleman the legendary B.B King!" Yelled Alex

Alex than turned to her audience and said her speech.

"First of all, I would like to thank everyone for coming here tonight, I really appreciate it. To all the members who went out there to advertise the club, thank you. I owe you big time. To all of our staff members, waitresses, bouncers and bodyguards, chiefs, bartenders, musicians, and our electricians and technical staff, a huge thank you, you have made this night a special night for everyone. I have to thank my co manager, Tess for being my best friend and for helping me take this small humble club to a power mega house tonight, I couldn't have done it without you. However, I have to thank everyone here for coming tonight, the massive turnout has been outstanding and I hope you keep on coming!"

Everyone cheered and whistled, some yelling out sexual comments which made Alex just laugh.

"Thank you. We have got The Clash coming up next fortnight but this week on Thursday we have got some local bands coming in along with a guest performance by David Bowie and Tina Turner on a Friday!"

Everyone just cheered to that.

"So until then, hope you get home safe and we hope to see you again!"

After everyone had gone and the bars and tables had been cleaned up and packed up for the night the place was empty except for one man who decided to hang around after the night had ended. He was staring at Alex with his piercing blue eyes and a look of shock with a hint of anger and resentment on his face.

Alex was laughing with Tess and celebrating their well earned profits and success with the rest of the staff but when she turned around to head to her room upstairs she came face to face with the one man that she strived all night to avoid.

"Gene."

"Long time no see Drake or should I call you Madison now?"

Her night of contentment and success just turned into disaster.

**Well that is the first chapter off and running. Please review and tell me what you think of it. **


	2. Hit the road jack

Thanks for all your lovely reviews I appreciate it. As promised here is the next chapter.

**Hit the road jack**

Alex just sighed to herself, now, of all times, he had to show up. Alex straightened up and looked up at Gene who was still glaring at her and gave him a sad wistful smile.

"Yes, it's Ms Madison to you" said Alex as she went back around the bar to protect herself.

"Seem to be doing all right for yourself" pouted Gene.

"Yes, well it is only the first night, up to now this has only been a private club for members and their families but several of them persuaded me to expand and open up to the public, buy up some more space and take the time to refurnish the place so I did." Smiled Alex, wondering where this was all leading to.

"But you left." Said Gene

"Yes, I did. It was for the best for everyone."

"That's crap, you did it because you couldn't face everyone after you betrayed me and nicked off with those files after I opened up to you." Snarled Gene.

Alex just looked at him and refused to rise up to the bait, she had changed a lot since those three years have passed.

"You were never honest with me Gene; you were never open with me. I asked for the truth and you fobbed me off time and time again so I went out to look for the truth myself. Even before everything with Sam happened, you were never open and honest with me Gene. Ever. So don't play that card on me. Yes I couldn't face what I did, I made a mistake and I was constantly punished for it day after day, night after night. I got treated like yesterday's garbage not just by you but also by the entire team, I might have screwed up in your eyes, but I didn't deserve what you lot put me through, not only was it childish but it was borderline bullying. Nothing I ever did or said was ever good enough for you Gene and then you went off with Miranda. That is when I knew that I had to get out. Something had to give Gene and because it wasn't going to be you or anyone else who was going to make the first move I decided to cut ties once and for and move on not just from you but from that toxic environment. To be honest it was the best thing I ever did, I can't even begin to tell you how free I felt after I stepped out of those doors" replied a softly spoken Alex.

Gene felt guilty all of a sudden and looked down; he had never thought that his behaviour would have had such a toxic effect on her. He had only intended to punish Alex he had never thought it would affect her in such a way.

"But you changed your entire look; you are not Bolly anymore"

"That's right, I'm not. I wanted to move on and leave my past life behind, which is why I changed my name and my look. Naming the club "Bolly's place" is just a tribute to my success and an acknowledgement of my past."

"You chopped off your hair; you are better looking as a curly haired brunette." Rebutted Gene, ignoring the implications of her words.

"I like it actually, less trouble, less time consuming." Said Alex.

Both parties just looked at each other, waiting for one to make the next move; it was Alex who broke the ice.

"How is Miranda?"

"How do you still know about her?"

"The streets talk Gene. That and the fact that all my staff members and my co-owner a pack of gossipers, I wouldn't have it any other way though. When you run a club in downtown London you tend to pick up on the latest gossip from everyone from the rich straight down to the poor. Looks like you have made a name for youself...and not in a good way"

"Your staff looks like they have been dragged off from the streets" replied Gene.

Alex's face then darkened. "Well they came from the streets, all had potential, all had talent but didn't have the money or the mobility to fulfil their dreams while others were in abusive relationships or walking the streets as prostitutes. I found them when I bought the club house from a thatcherite wanker and I took them on board. I trained them, I educated them, and I helped give them a purpose. I gave them something new to look forward to, I gave them a reason to live. Just like me" spoke Alex in a bitter tone.

Gene was about to rebut in an equally bitter tone when both were interrupted by Tess and a bouncer.

"Alex, we are closing up now" said Tess, looking at both her and Gene, realising what was happening she quickly went behind the bar and came up next to Alex, feeling very protective of her best friend.

"Club's closed, if you are looking for a fight, take it up with security, they would kick your sorry arse, and if you are looking for an easy lay other than your misuses then I suggest you go look for someone else. Most preferably a whore house, I am sure they would absolutely love your service and your cash." Snapped Tess

"Tess, you don't have to do that, I am fine" reassured Alex.

"No you are not, you are tired and you need rest, we have a big day ahead of us and the last thing you need is this moron making your life miserable...AGAIN!" snarled Tess at Gene who had completely backed off by then, seeing that all the staff members and security had came in and supported Alex. Now Gene knew what it was like to be Alex all those years ago and he didn't like it.

"You're right, I am going to bes, can I trust you to close up for me?" asked Alex.

'Course girl, you go get some rest, you deserve it" replied Tess.

Alex just nodded and with one last look at Gene Alex quickly left and went upstairs where her room was. Gene was about to follow her when Tess stepped out from behind the bar and confronted Gene head on.

"Now you listen and you listen good. Back off. Alex has done nothing illegal to warrant your visit here. So I am telling you now leave her alone, she has already been through hell and back thanks to you and that pathetic team of yours. It took a lot for Alex to do and say the things she did and she doesn't need northern flatfoots with a brain the size of a peanut like you barging in here and punishing her for the past. That girl has paid her dues and if you think about waltzing in here and breaking her heart yet again I promise you I will kick your sorry arse to oblivion.

"What goes on between me and Alex is none of your business" snaped Gene.

"Oh you will find it is every bit of my business, I helped that girl get through a lot of crap, I was there when you made her life a living hell, I was there when you broke her heart, I was there when she resigned from the force, I was there when she grieved for the loss of her little girl, I was there when she built this place, I was there when she found all these guys and trained them to be the best that they are, I was there when she made this place a success! Where were you huh? I tell you where NOWEHERE! You were off shagging some woman who will never match Alex Drake and you know it! Replied a passionate Tess.

Gene just looked down, feeling beat down. He wasn't use to being on the receiving end of a sermon since Alex and he didn't like it. It didn't help that he was receiving over a thousand death glares from everyone. Some of the men getting ready to smack him down physically, all of them stronger then he was, he knew when he was beaten so decided to back off.

Satisfied with Gene's response and her speech Tess turned on her heel and open the door wide for him.

"Hit the road Jack, go back to your misuses or to some whore that you have been recently taking up with." Said Tess.

Gene just looked up to Alex's room sorrowfully, his anger and resentment melting away only to be replaced by sadness and regret.

Tess saw the change in his demeanour and a part of her felt sorry for him but in her mind it was too late to change things. "Sorry mate, you have made your bed, now you have to lie in it."

Gene nodded and walked out into the darkness. As he stepped onto the dark streets of London Alex watched him from her bedroom window, Gene who felt her presence looked up at her, both staring at each other for a while before Alex shook her head sadly and pulled down the curtains. A single tear rolling down her cheek as she started to prepare for bed. She quickly wiped it away and drowned her glass of red before going to bed and turning out her light and going to sleep. Her dreams were haunted of images of her past with Gene which stirred her once more.

She was back to square one once more. Damn. Looks like she won't be having any more easy nights.

**Well there you have it. Only a short one this time. I hope you enjoy it. Next chap will focus a bit on the past. Please review and tell me what you think of it. I really appreciate it. If you have any ideas just let me know.**


End file.
